<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paint by Winner_of_the_disability_bingo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065443">Paint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winner_of_the_disability_bingo/pseuds/Winner_of_the_disability_bingo'>Winner_of_the_disability_bingo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Domestic sides, Fluff, Gen, I guess???, baking???, i'm upset that ao3 won't let me call him janus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winner_of_the_disability_bingo/pseuds/Winner_of_the_disability_bingo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a common occurance to find Roman in the kitchen covered in paint after a creative binge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil knew what was going to be in the kitchen as soon as he saw the trail of paint outside his room.</p><p>Honestly, he was grateful about Roman going out of his way to take the path to the kitchen that led past Virgil’s room so that the Anxious Side wouldn’t be surprised once he got downstairs.</p><p>He hated surprises.</p><p>When Remus got like this, he’d stand outside everyone’s rooms and scream for attention. Then, when Janus decided Remus needed to get himself cleaned up, the Dark Creative Twin would run all over the Others’ side of the mindscape, making as much of a mess as he could.</p><p>That was Virgil’s favourite part of the whole thing. Except for when Remus messed up something of his.</p><p>He walked down the hall, carefully making sure his shoes didn’t touch any of the still-wet paint.</p><p>The paint splatters tapered off as he went on. Either the paint on Roman had all dried or there wasn’t much to begin with. Probably the former.</p><p>Downstairs, Logan was working on one of his jigsaw puzzles. He nodded to Virgil when he noticed him coming down the stairs.</p><p>“Roman has decided that he wants to bake a cake for Patton to match the painting that he did.” A crash and a series of swearing coming from the kitchen followed his statement. Logan sighed. “Virgil, do you think you could make sure he doesn’t break anything?” Virgil nodded and made his way to the kitchen.</p><p>Roman stood in front of the oven, covered head-to-toe in rainbow paint. A mixing bowl lay on the floor at his feet, its contents spilling out over the tiles. A large painting of a castle stood propped up against the wall.</p><p>Roman spun when he heard the other Side enter. He grinned wide and threw his arms out.</p><p>“Count Woe-laf! What brings you here? Care to join me on my quest to make the most magnificent cake in the land.” Virgil sighed resignedly.</p><p>“Sure, why not. I’ve got nothing better to do.” He walked over to the fridge and took the box of baby wipes -that Patton kept for these exact situations, the saint- from the top. He handed a few to the Light Creative Twin. “Just clean yourself up first. You look worse than your brother.”</p><p>-</p><p>Later, Patton would come down to find the entire kitchen covered in icing and cake batter. He would see Logan berating Virgil and Roman for making such a mess. They would smile cheekily –if nervously in Virgil’s case- and show the logical side the cake that they had made.</p><p>It would be wonky and the ‘Patton’ in the ‘For Patton message would be misspelled. But Patton would love it so much he’d envelope the other three light sides in a hug.</p><p>It would knock everyone over and they’d end up in a smiling mess of limbs on the floor.</p><p>The rest of the day would be spent arguing over how to cut the cake until Remus jumped in and cut it into as many random pieces as he could before Janus dragged him out of the kitchen. They would split the pieces of varying size (almost) equally between the six of them.</p><p>-</p><p>Thomas had no idea why he felt so relaxed but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and continued what he was doing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>